


What a Kiss will Tell

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boarding School AU, Crushes, Fluff, I'll attempt to make them fit like fics but I'm a lazy bum, M/M, aged at 17 for this fic, series of drables, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua have been roommates for an entire year and a half. They are the best of friends but their feelings seem to be changing....and I got tired of trying to be dramatic. They crushin' on each other and trying to admit their feelings to themselves and maybe try to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home....

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I got. Came out totally different than what I thought I'd do but I liked it in the end. Hmm, I left it open to expand but I never planned on making it long but who knows, we'll see.

Gon and Killua had been roommates for a year now. They were a surprising combo but once people gave it good thought it  turned out they matched each other perfectly. Though their difference in personality was strikingly obvious they both had an otherworldly feel to them. As though they didn’t quite fit into this world despite Gon being rather friendly and popular with everyone, having many friends, and Killua being beloved by those in his close circle. Still, neither could help the empty loneliness they felt even when surrounded by loved ones. As though part of them had yet to be accepted. 

In one quick year these two oddballs had found a friend in the other. One who they felt complete with. Given another half a year and that friendship blossomed into something else. Killua had been the first to notice his feelings were changing and was thankful for the winter break that had arrived just in time for him to have some time away from Gon and clear his head.

And just like that winter break ended….

_[end of boring narration]_

_=====================================================_

_[start of spring semester]_

 ”Psst…pssssst!!!” Killua shook Gon’s shoulder lightly trying to wake the sleeping boy. “Gon. Hey, Gon. Wake up.” 

Gon furrowed his brow and smacked his lips, nuzzling closer to his pillow. Killua shook more insistently but to no avail. He’d been trying for ten minutes straight. What had Gon been doing the night before?

Not wanting to raise his voice Killua leaned in close to Gon’s ear.”Gon.” He whispered saying his name firmly.

"…ngh…Killua…"Gon stirred, rubbing his eyes and shifting his position slightly, Killua’s breath tickling his neck.

"Yeah, it’s me. I’m back."

Golden-brown eyes snapped open startling Killua. No sooner had their eyes met that Gon was already pouncing on him making them both fall back.

“ _Killua_! Killua you’re back!”

Gon squeezed him tightly rubbing his forehead on Killua’s chest. Killua chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Yeah.” He said simply, his voice warm and tender. Gon lifted his head smiling brightly, his face imprinted with the ruffles of the sheets.”Whaaaaa!!! You’re back!” He said again, his voice muffled, the vibrations tickling Killua. They hugged feeling the world come to a halt. Time slowing so they could enjoy this moment.A few moments later Gon broke the silence.

"I missed you." He said quietly. The excitement in his gaze softening but not leaving.

Killua’s eyes widened slightly but then melted back into a happy gaze. “I missed you too.” 

The words and their tone sent a shiver of unexpected surprise through Gon’s body. They made his body tingle and his chest swell. He would be blushing were he not so surprised. Killua was different. He wasn’t sure how but the air around him had changed. He was more vibrant and open. The usual shyness in his eyes was nowhere to be found. Instead those beautiful blue gems were looking at him with confidence and understanding. They held an odd sense of wiseness that hadn’t been there before. Like he’d solved a great mystery while they were away.

Gon felt overwhelmed with his look but at the same time couldn’t get enough of just how beautiful his friend looked. He was glowing, radiating with something Gon couldn’t name and it made him remember his dream. A gentle Killua calling out his name, caressing his face, leaning in close enough for their noses to touch and then closer still, their breaths mixing as the space between their lips closed….

Gon felt himself flush at the memory and stood up abruptly, excusing himself and dashing for the restroom leaving Killua very confused. Gon almost slammed the door and flushed even harder when he saw his face in the mirror. He was completely red, his eyes a little glazed and his lips tingling with a ghosting need too seek warmth in Killua’s (whose looked so soft and inviting). 

Killua continued to stare after Gon feeling only a little uneasy thinking he might be sick (it was unusual for Gon to act so anxious). After a moment he decided it was best to start unpacking. 

By the time Gon came back out Killua was practically done. Killua didn’t ask if he was alright so Gon didn’t bother making up an excuse. It was something he really liked about their friendship. The other always knew when it was good to ask and press for answers and when the other just really didn’t want to even hear it.

"Almost done?"

"Yeah, just have to put back all my supplies and toiletries but everything else is in place." 

Gon smiled feeling much calmer now. The room felt smaller with Killua’s things scattered around and him sitting on the floor folding what was left of his clothes. It felt smaller but cozier. Just the right size. 

"So how was your vacation with your family?" 

"Ugh," Killua slumped, resting his back against the desk, "it was so tiring. Everywhere we went there was bickering and confusion, no one ever being able to decide what they wanted to do so we ended up walking all over the place. They made everything so much more complicated than it had to be."

"You all went to visit some shrines right?" 

"Yeah. The place itself was very pretty and interesting. It was calming and the architecture was amazing but we didn’t get to see as much thanks to my siblings all wanting to do different things and my mother trying to drag me to a marriage consultant there."Killua scratched the back of his head in annoyance."Really, I’m seventeen why do I have to think about marriage at my age?" 

Gon felt a pang to his heart and he suppressed the urge to frown, keeping a sympathetic smile on his face. “Marriage?”

 ”She wanted me to browse through a catalogue of brides.”

"Catalogue?!"

"Yup. There’s a couple of old rich families who still follow the tradition of arranged marriage and keeping the wealth amongst the wealthy and, well you’ve met my mom, she believes firmly in the whole ‘marrying someone with your same social class and standard’ and all that bullshit." Killua rolled his eyes scoffing at such at a ridiculous tradition.

Gon felt a little relieved to know Killua didn’t believe in that tradition but he also knew how persistent his mother could be. There was yet a smudge of uneasiness lurking in his chest and before Gon knew ti he was already speaking out.

"So did you look at any?"

"Any what?"

"Any potential brides?"

Killua scrunched his nose at him and stuck his tongue out. “Don’t call them ‘potential’ I don’t plan on marrying anytime soon.”

_But he does plan on marrying then…_ Gon thought.

Killua sighed and decided he’d just tell him. “I did look at a few. It was the only way to appease my mother”

"Did you like any of them?"

"There were some rather attractive ones." 

Not an answer.

"Which ones did you like?" 

"What? I don’t know I only saw a few."

"But did you like any of them?"

"What is this an interrogation? Why are you asking me?"

"I’m just curious to know your type. I’ve never heard you talk about girls before. Well not so kindly at least." 

Killua narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously but Gon maintained his innocent facade awaiting patiently.

"They are strangers, why would I talk badly about them? I know I’m rude but I’m not going to talk bad about some preppy rich girls I don’t even know." 

"I wasn’t asking you to talk badly about them I’m just curious and you didn’t answer my question." Gon pointed out.

"Why are we even talking about this?! I was just telling you it was my mother’s ridiculous idea. I don’t plan on marrying any of them either way regardless of whether I found them to my liking or not!" 

"Well who  _is_  to your liking?” Gon pressed.

Killua glared at Gon softly, pouting. He felt like he was being cornered and was fighting hard the urge to blush hoping the heat in his cheeks was passable as a sign of irritation or annoyance. 

"Why is this so important? Who  _cares_?!”

“ _I_  care! I’m your best friend and I want to know.”

"Well what’s  _your_  type then? I’m your best friend too so it should only be fair you tell me.” Killua countered.

Gon looked taken aback but he replied quickly and calmly. “I can’t tell you.”

"What?! Why not?!" Killua barked back.  _The little hypocrite!_

"Because I’m not sure it’s exactly a type." 

Killua raised an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting his anger. “What do you mean?”

"I’m not sure if it’s a type. I’m-I’m still trying to figure it out." 

"Wait…do you-do you  _like_  someone?” 

For the first time Killua felt his heart tighten in his chest, anxiety constricting around it. He awaited Gon’s reply expectantly feeling the air too thick and heavy to breathe. Gon lowered his gaze as if he’d been scolded. He looked a little guilty and conflicted. 

"I’m not sure yet."


	2. The Clock Starts to Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =.= I don't feel like it.

Killua sat in the far center of the room more towards the back doodling on his notebook pretending to take notes while the teacher droned on and on about The Crucible. His pencil inked black random circles on the white paper as pointlessly confusing as his thoughts. It had been two weeks since the beginning of the spring semester, since Gon had, for the first time ever, hinted at being interested in someone in a possibly romantic way. Killua’s heart had been thrown straight into that same conflicting turmoil he’d suffered through during intersession while trying to understand his own feelings and right when he thought he’d had everything figured out this happened. What a short-lived glory it had been. He’d never considered Gon liking anyone much like Gon hadn’t ever thought Killua would be interested in girls, not that he _was_ particularly; all the ones he’d favored had some similarity to Gon.

 

They’d been tiny things like the roundness of their eyes, the shape of their lips, the color of their hair, sometimes even just the fact that they were wearing Gon’s favorite shade of green was enough. In reality no real comparison could be made and Killua knew it had all been his feelings making him see things but it wasn’t like he could admit that to Gon. Not now anyway. Neither had brought up the subject since then, only the day after being lived in an awkward silence until Killua had braved himself enough to ask to borrow a jacket thus giving both the excuse to fall back into their usual routine.

 

The overhead rang out loud and annoying getting everyone’s attention. From it a bored thick voice spoke, _“Killua Zoldyck, please report to the front office, there’s a phone call for you. Killua Zoldyck.”_

 

With a tired sigh Killua pushed his chair back and looked at the teacher, who gave him a quick nod, before gathering up his things and walking out of the classroom.

 

At the office there sat a short fat woman who looked bored out of her mind – the one who’d called the announcement no less. Killua walked up to her dropping his bag at his side, “Um, there was a call for me?”

 

“Zoldyck?”

 

Killua nodded and she pointed to the other side of the desk where a black phone rested. Killua picked it up and pressed the flickering light taking whoever it was off hold.

 

“This is Killua.”

 

“Brother.” Rang a soft serious voice. Killua recognized it immediately, his eyes widening in surprise.

 

“Kalluto, “ This was rare. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

Static crackled over the phone while Killua waited patiently for Kalluto to respond. It was an odd relationship these two had, Killua loved all his siblings (in different ways) and Kalluto was no exception but despite getting to see more of Kalluto than Alluka their relationship wasn’t as close. There was an odd distance between them much like there was between Killua and Illumi, though Killua preferred to think of his distance with Kalluto being due more to respect than anything. Kalluto had always been very serious and reserved and he stuck close to their mother. It was a bit odd being affectionate with him because he acted so mature but Killua didn’t think it was due to anything bad, they just needed a bit more bonding time (away from their mother preferably).

 

“...H-how have you been brother?”

 

Killua smiled hearing Kalluto’s small stutter. As mature as he was he was still the youngest.

 

“I’m good thanks. How about you? Doing good with your studies? Mother hasn’t been pressuring you too much has she?”

 

“No. I’ve been doing fine. I got to test out of the next grade level.”

 

There was a ring of proud excitement in his voice making Killua laugh. Kalluto was homeschooled as was Alluka, how they managed Killua didn’t know, though they both differed greatly in academic skill.

 

“Really? That’s great. I’m proud of you.”

 

The line went silent again as Kalluto shifted the phone. Killua got to hear the small hitch in his breath when he was praised and could just imagine Kalluto trying to hide his blush despite Killua not being able to see him.

 

“...ah, thank you. It wasn’t that hard.” Silence. A few moments passed before Kalluto spoke again this time his voice significantly less cheery.” Brother, I have a message for you.”

 

“Ok, let me hear it.”

 

“It’s from mother.”

 

And just like that Killua’s mood soured. Kalluto could tell, which was why he’d attempted some small talk but it was impossible to not ruin Killua’s mood when bringing up their mother.

 

“....she said that Illumi will be dropping by soon...”

 

The sour mood just turned a little more bitter. Fantastic, just what he needed, to have Illumi snooping around the school fussing over him just as much (if not worse) than his mother would.

 

“....he’ll be leaving some files for you to look over.”

 

“Files? What type of files?” Again there was shuffling. Killua sighed feeling a bit guilty. He hadn’t intended his voice to come out so aggressive. “Kalluo, what type of files?”

 

“....potential brides.”

 

The receptionist jumped in surprise when Killua groaned loudly and slammed his face against the desk. She eyed him obviously weirded out but he paid no mind to her.

 

“What?! I already told her I wasn’t interested!”

 

“Sorry.”  Killua could almost hear Kalluto recoiling in fear.

 

“Argh, no, it’s not your fault. Sorry. Um, do you know around what time or date Illumi will be stopping by?”

 

“No. He hasn’t been home. I think he’ll drop by on his way back from his expedition.”   


“I see, well thanks for telling me.”

 

“Uh-hu.”

 

“Take care of yourself, ok? Don’t let mother push you around and make sure to help Alluka with her studies.”

 

Kalluto whined softly making Killua laugh again. He felt his heart ease a little.

 

“But brother!”

 

“She’s your sister too you have to help her while I’m not there. I know she has a harder time but be patient with her. Could you do that for me?”

 

“Yes.” Kalluto said clearly annoyed.

 

“Great, thanks. Well I gotta go now or else I’ll miss lunch. “  


“Ah, brother!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um...uh, I-I love you.”

 

“Love you too. I’ll see you once spring break comes around, sound good?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Ok then, well I gotta go now, bye.”

 

“Bye-bye.”

 

Once he hung up Killua’s smile disappeared and he allowed himself to slam his face against the desk a few more times before thanking the receptionist and making his way to the cafeteria. The lunch line would be huge by now seeing as he was about ten minutes late so Killua decided to just wait for Gon at their usual table. He was on his way over when a familiar pink lab coat got in his way.

 

“Hey there little Zoldyck.” Chimed the annoying school nurse.

 

“Hey Hisoka.”

 

_Just my luck._

 

“Where is the dear family heir headed today?”

 

“The cafeteria, isn’t it obvious? You _are_ blocking the entrance.”

 

Hisoka looked around as though just realizing this. “Oh, well I suppose I am.”

 

The bright clueless ring of his voice annoyed Killua just as much at it creeped him out. How had someone like Hisoka managed to become a nurse much less get hired by an all boys school was beyond Killua but he was here and he scared the shit out of most all students, even some teachers. Killua would love to keep his distance just like everyone did, where being scent to the nurse’s office was seen as one of the worst forms of punishment, but alas his dear older brother had to be friends with this clown not leaving Killua with much choice of an escape.

 

“So, what do you want?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You must have stopped me for something right? What is it?” Killua fumed resting his hands on his hips.

 

“Oh, right right. Well you see a little black birdie sent this over and told me to give it to you.”

 

Killua took the brown package in his hands and recognized Illumi’s horrible handwriting. He didn’t have to open it to know what was inside.

 

“Wait, did-did my brother give this to you? Is Illumi here?!” Panic started crawling into Killua’s skin and Hisoka’s smug smirk didn’t make him feel any better.

 

“No, the package arrived on it’s own but I suppose that means your brother will be coming to visit soon?” Killua snorted in response. “Ohh, how fun, I look forward to seeing him. Well I’ve delivered the package so I’ll be on my way. I have a few students who faked a cold back at my office and I’m dying to play with them. Ta-ta!”

 

With a quick ruffle to the white mess of Killua’s hair Hisoka made his way back to his office. Killua suppressed a shiver and hid the package in his backpack. This was going to be one long and tiring semester.


End file.
